A Snapshot of Reminiscing
by Concubine99
Summary: Snapshots of memories, reminiscences of old time. Involves moments snapshots of the past that leads to the future of Twilight's Bloom.
1. Snapshot I

**-A Snapshot of Reminiscing-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Same ones in my _Twilight's Bloom_ fanfiction.

**Summary:** Snapshots of memories, reminiscences of old time. One-shots (or short mutli-shots) that revolve around my Twilight's Bloom.

**Chapter Summary****: **What happened once Yves decided to leave Italy in search of Carlisle? How did he find him? And who is Esme?

* * *

**Snapshot  
I  
**_The Reminiscing of Yves finding Carlisle

* * *

_

Aro gave him a gentle smile. "My dear Yves, your work seems even more radiant than before! Quite beautiful, truly."

Yves gave a small grumble, perhaps a thank you or a disgruntled dismissal but the older vampire didn't seem offended. On the contrary, he seemed almost thrilled. "It seems you are finally getting over Carlisle's departure."

Yves didn't bother to turn around and correct Aro and it seemed Aro didn't mind. "You and Marcus seem to be getting along once more."

"Hmm…"

"Bonding over lost love?"

"Or brittle hearts," Yves retorted. "Do you need something?" he asked as he turned and gave Aro a cool glare.

"No, no…I was on my way to see Jane and Alec but then I caught a glimpse of you and your painting."

"Then let me not keep you waiting," Yves said as form of dismissal. Aro frowned for a moment but it was gone a second later. "Heidi will be bringing food later today. Can I expect your enthusiasm from the last feeding?"

Yves hid a grimace and instead nodded.

Aro clapped his hands, the sound sounding like swords meeting together. "Excellent!" He made to touch the younger vampire who instantly jumped out of his reach. Aro gave an amused smile. "Are you afraid of my touch now, Yves?"

"No," Yves said, "I just don't want to be touched. Not by you…not by anyone that isn't him."

Aro's countenance seemed to twist in displeasure. "Yves…"

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Yves cut in, his brush stilling as he turned and tilted his head.

"Yes…it seems I have overstayed my welcome with you."

Yves didn't bother to respond. He watched the older vampire leave, his steps slow and deliberate and he felt his shoulders relax.

He had been avoiding Aro's touch ever since he had made up his mind to leave. He did not want Aro to know and by god, he was going to leave.

* * *

He fed on a lanky boy that reminded Yves a bit of his younger brother, his hair and eyes about the same although perhaps a shade darker. He wasn't nearly as disturbed as he aught to have been. He turned and captured a woman, curvy and with fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into those fear-clouded eyes. "Sleep," he mumbled and her eyes closed on his command and only then did he sink his teeth into her tender flesh and took his full.

He heard her last heartbeat and only then did he release her, a sigh leaving his lips as he licked the last drop off his lips, his eyes closing as he savored the flavor. Despite anything, he still loved the taste of human blood.

He felt suddenly the grip on his chin, his eyes snapping open as he formed a glare. Caius gave a grin. "You've got some, right there," he said mockingly as he wiped the blood that was on Yves's cheek.

He gave a small hiss as he pulled himself from Caius grip. "Two in one go? I'm quite surprised, Yves."

"I was hungry."

"Dully noted," Caius said with a vicious grin, his eyes twinkling in a manner that showed his suspicion. Yves side-stepped him, already heading for the door, the screams of the remaining victims still echoing in the room as a few vampires continued to feed.

He wretched the door open and only when he was outside did he realize he was not alone.

It was Marcus.

"You startled me," Yves said softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Finished eating?"

Marcus simply stared, his dull eyes narrowing slightly. Yves cleared his throat, for some reason, suddenly feeling rather nervous around his sire. Marcus had never done anything against him, in fact, he was rather...gentle with Yves. Even during that time where Yves barely could stand the sight of him, Marcus would always look out for him.

There was a day where Jane had become quite vexed with him. Despite how much he preached about hating Aro, there were times where he could not help but feel a bit of warmth for the older vampire. Jane hated those times, if only because Aro was always even more pleased with Yves during those times. Jane liked being the favorite, Aro's pet, and the only one who could get in the way of such a position was Yves. It was one of those days where Aro had requested Yves to spend the day with him, and surprising, Yves had. He had played the cello for the vampire leader, a treat he rarely performed, and Aro had been extremely pleased. Needless to say, Jane had been very angry with him and after his performance, she had cornered him.

Yves could block Jane's power, if only a fraction, when he was in one of his fits. At any other time, he was completely vulnerable to the pain. As he had been that day. The pain had shot through him, freezing his muscles painfully and nearly frying his nerves. Yet Marcus had appeared, his hand around Jane's neck until the girl had released Yves from her power.

Yves had never thanked him for that save.

"Marcus?" Yves called out with a small frown and a tilt of his head. Marcus's stare was direct and knowing and Yves suddenly realized it. Marcus knew. He knew of his plan.

Panic ran through the younger vampire. "Please…" he whispered as he grasped Marcus's hand. The vampire gave no protest and Yves led him out of the hall and towards the garden that was his most favorite spot.

"Please…" he whispered again once they were near the bench. He brought the hands he grasped towards his chest. "Please, sire, please, do not tell Aro. Please."

Something flickered in Marcus, perhaps warmth and it had Yves smiling. "I wish to be with Carlisle," Yves said softly, a murmur. He could feel Marcus's hand squeezing his own. "I'll do…I- I just want to see him…just once. If- if he doesn't want me there…I'll come back; _please_…"

Marcus was silent and honestly, Yves did not expect him to respond.

"Promise me…" he said, his voice not coarse despite its lack of use and Yves nearly jumped out of his skin. "I made you Yves and I…I do not wish to have my only childe killed. You must not give us a _reason_…"

It was the most he had ever heard Marcus speak and he let out a small sob as he wrapped his arms around his neck, embracing him as tightly as he dared to. "Thank you," he mumbled and if he could have cried, would have. "Thank you so much."

"Leave tonight," Marcus said softly and for the first time since his mate, he wrapped his arms around another. "And do not look back."

* * *

The halls were unnaturally empty that night as Yves left through the main door, the outer walls of the castle a few meters away.

He was so very nervous as he managed to make his way towards the other side, surprised and yet pleased to see he did not encounter anyone. He had suspected as much. Today, of all days, nearly all would be out of the castle, trying to mingle with the humans as the festivity took place.

He had long forgotten the prayers his father had often resided with him right before he slept when he was a child yet he could not help himself from trying to fumble with the words, trying to find a way to thank his sire for the opportunity.

He walked the crowded streets of the city, no longer in the fortress that he had come to know as his home and prison but the open world of the humans. He could feel that tug and the burning of his throat but nothing that he could not resist.

Children laughed and ran passed him and he quickly pulled up the hood of his cloak. He could smell Felix not far off and he hurried his steps, not wishing for the vampire to catch a sniff of his scent, if he hadn't already.

The festival was glorious with humans scattering about, different activities depending on the street and the ever pleasant laughs of those enjoying the lively night.

He barely had to force himself through the crowd, the humans almost naturally shifting away from him, almost as if afraid of touching him.

It was only when he was out of the limit of the festivity and near the deserted part of town that he truly ran.

No doubt they would be chasing after him soon enough.

-

He quickly decided that taking a boat to North America was out of the question. He was no Carlisle and he knew by the time the voyage reached land, he would have fed from nearly every passenger. He did not need to have Aro's dogs on his heels before he even found Carlisle.

He knew he had lost the few guards that had picked up his scent while he crossed into Naples but that would not last long, not with Demetri with them. He gave a sigh, already unhappy with the thought of ruining his clothes in the saltwater. Yet he squashed such childish worries. He tightened his cloak around him and with a small sigh drove into the sea of the Mediterranean.

-

He arrived on the coast of Maryland hungry. His throat burned like nothing else and his stomach felt tight with hungry. The first person he came across was a child and even in his state of mind, he did not dare to touch him.

He hunted the streets, his clothes still wet and uncomfortable until he found his prey. He fed until his belly was full and his throat quenched and only when the last drop of blood was gone did he let the man fall to the ground.

He needed new clothes, he realized. The ones he wore were beyond repair, except perhaps the cloak which he intended to keep. It was Marcus's after all. He had reached the shore just as the sun was sitting and with a sigh, he ventured down the streets, hopeful that he would find some tailor or perhaps simply nick the clothes from a passing stranger.

He decided to nick.

He waited a few alleys from where the man he had fed from laid, watching as a few humans passed. It took a while, it was almost dawn, when he came across a tall figure whom was around his size, perhaps a bit thicker but Yves was tired of waiting.

He seized the man and wasting no time, hit him over the head. He wasn't sure if he killed him –humans were undeniably fragile- but he paid it barely a second thought as he stripped the man nearly bare before changing out of his clothes that had nearly well dried by then and then into the stranger's.

The trousers were around the same size although fell low on his hips and his shirt was too long and too gaping yet he loved it. It was a green shirt that had looked much smaller on the man but made him seem even thinner than he really was.

He rolled up the sleeves and with sudden enthusiasm, left the alley. He knew by word of mouth that Carlisle resided somewhere west. So he traveled west.

* * *

Four weeks passed without any luck, at which point, Yves was hungry once more. His throat burned and he took to staying in any forests he could find if only so as to gain a bit of his sanity. He was not used to this many humans and it was slowly becoming unbearable.

He was not sure how Carlisle managed it nor did he particularly care at that point. All he wanted to do was find him.

He was rather surprised the Volturi had not managed to find him and he idly suspected they weren't searching for him. He had yet to sense any of the members, not even Demetri and despite himself, he could not help but feel like a child that had gotten away with stealing a cookie. Yet he knew it would not last.

His control was slipping and his level of patience was virtually gone. If he did not find Carlisle soon, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself…and then the Volturi would truly be upon him. By the fifth week, he had entered the local town, already deciding to feed on the first vile human he came across if only so as to help even his temper somewhat.

It was perhaps by chance that he saw it. "That is…" he blinked in surprise. "Oh…."

The old man near the stand gave a small hum. "He is supposed to be a rather good doctor, miracle worker and all. Saved a few children from pneumonia after a rather bad storm."

"His name," Yves said softly, nearly beyond words. After all his searching, could this possibly be so easy? "Do you know his name?" He asked.

The old man frowned as he scratched his bread, a look of deep thought as he grabbed a newspaper and began to look through the article.

A burning began in Yves's stomach, his control just beginning to snap and he desperately grabbed for his control. Just a little bit more…

"Ah…Dr. Cullen," The man said. "Carlisle Cullen."

Yves felt his breath leave him. It truly was him. The man in the picture looked too much like Carlisle and the name fight. "Where?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where can I find him?"

"Buy the newspaper and find out," The man grumbled as he placed the newspaper back. Yves grabbed a newspaper and turned, ignoring the old man's shout as he scanned the article for a location.

"Where the hell is that?!" Yves hissed as he threw the newspaper on the ground and stumped on it. He continued to walk away, ignoring the voices of the humans that called for him to stop. It was a newspaper, he mused darkly, not the _Mona Lisa_.

* * *

The hospital was not nearly as large as the rest of the buildings surrounding it. It had white, pristine walls and grey doors.

Despite the rain, Yves hesitated. He felt his whole body being drenched, the water soaking way past his clothes and almost succeeding into his skin.

He gave a small sigh, silently praying to a God he didn't quite believe in and walked into the hospital.

The air was sterile and uncomfortable to breathe. It nearly overwhelmed the scent of blood but not enough for him. He nearly moaned in want. It had been nearly two months since he last fed, his eyes were such a dark crimson they were black, had been for weeks. He let out a shaky breath before deciding not to breathe at all.

He walked towards the first person he found. His English was decent and perhaps had gotten better because of Carlisle's stay with the Volturi. He cleared his throat and that action alone seemed to inflame his throat even more.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned, her eyes taking his soaked form.

"I am…" he cleared his throat. "I am looking for Carlisle."

"Carlisle?" The woman asked slowly and with a certain odd look.

Yves bristled at the tone. "I am speaking English, correct?"

"I think you mean Dr. Cullen."

"Yes, fine," Yves said as he waved his hand. "Bring him here."

"I think you should-"

"No!" Yves shrieked, his patience gone. His eyes narrowed as he let out a snarl. "Bring him here!"

"I-I-" she wouldn't look at him in the eyes and he nearly cursed, already tired of her. He felt his body tense as his rage bubbled in his stomach. This pest was keeping him from his Carlisle and he would not have it, not now, not when he was so close!

She let out a small scream that seemed to startle those around her even more than Yves's past outburst did and they turned just in time to see Yves fling himself at her. His hands meant to grasp her neck but they never reached, familiar fingers gripping his wrists and preventing him any further movement.

"Yves?" Carlisle said, surprised. He looked as perfect as ever with hair the same fair color and the same ocher colored eyes. Yves felt his anger sweep away as everything within the past weeks seemed worth everything, if only because he was able to see Carlisle once more.

"Carlisle," Yves whispered, his happiness shining through in that one word. The monster he had become a moment ago seemed to have vanished into thin air as something else entirely, an angel perhaps, replaced him.

"Do you know him, Dr. Cullen?" asked the nurse, her voice shaky.

Carlisle was snapped out of his surprise. "Yes…yes. He's an old friend."

"He nearly attacked me!"

Carlisle seemed not to care yet he gave her a tender smile that didn't quite light his eyes. "Forgive him. He's always had a problem with his temper."

Yves didn't waste time before wrapping his arms around Carlisle, not caring he was still wet. Carlisle instinctively returned the hug. He took his time, taking in the feel of that body against his and Carlisle's warm breath on his neck.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I ran away and pretty much swam and walked here."

Carlisle shook his head. "Does Aro know you're here?"

"Of course he does," he said with a sardonic smile. "Perhaps he's just waiting for a good reason to take me back."

Carlisle gave a small sigh. "He hasn't changed much, has he?"

"No, he-"

Someone cleared their throat and suddenly, it wasn't just the two of them. Yves let out a small snarl, effectively scaring those who had gathered around the nurse. "Dr. Cullen…you know this man?"

"As I told Nurse Mary, yes I do. He's an old friend of the family." The doctor who had spoken frowned. "Be that as it may, he nearly attacked her. I will not have such a person in my hospital."

"Understood," Carlisle said as he grabbed Yves's wrist. "I will take him home."

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Goodnight."

They walked out, the rain immediately hitting them and Carlisle, suddenly rash and impatient, led them towards the side of the hospital. "My house is near enough," Carlisle said, their steps faster than a human could walk.

They had just passed a local deli when Carlisle spoke again. "When was the last time you fed?" he asked with a glance towards Yves.

"Almost two months ago."

Carlisle stared at him with evident surprise. "How have you…"

Yves shrugged. "I simply resisted…if I thought I was slipping, I would stay away from populated towns." Yves could feel Carlisle's eyes on him and he suddenly felt nervous. "I am use to holding out a while between feeds."

"I remember."

"How…how have you been?"

"Well," Carlisle said with a quick, shaky smile. "Very well. You?"

"Fine," Yves said. "Aro allowed me to leave for a week a few years ago, supervised of course. I traveled to France, tried to see if I could find my old home…my father's grave."

"And?"

"He…" Yves gave a thin smile. "I learned he murdered nearly our entire family when he learned of my disappearance. He had accused them of being responsible, or so the people that are living in my home say. Distant relatives, supposedly. They were kind enough and when I told them I was a distant relative wishing to see the famous castle, they agreed to give me a tour."

"I'm sure you enjoyed visiting your home."

"Yes…" Yves mumbled with an odd countenance. "My father's study hasn't been used since his death, supposedly. In there hung a portrait of him and me…I must have been ten years old."

"Where is it now?"

"In my room at the Volturi," Yves said. "Perhaps one day, I'll see it again."

"You're not planning on returning?"

"Why? Do you wish me to?" Yves asked with narrowed eyes and his mouth tugged into a frown.

"That's not what I said."

"Then what is it that you're saying?"

"Yves," Carlisle whispered, his anxiety in his words. "What do you want from me?"

And then suddenly, Yves knew he had been foolish- foolish to think Carlisle would perhaps want him. Want him at his side- disturbing the life he had made for himself here in America.

"Nothing," Yves said, his voice sounding resigned. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Carlisle would not let Yves leave that night. They had arrived at Carlisle's decent-size apartment just as the rain had become a storm.

Yves insisted he did not need a change of clothes seeing as he would be leaving back into the storm quickly enough. Carlisle immediately insisted that Yves stay at the very least the night and then wait until they fed in the morning.

"There is a forest some miles off with decent prey."

"I've never fed on animals before."

Carlisle gave a thin smile. "I've never fed on humans but I've been told the taste of animals is not nearly as satisfying."

Yves gave a small shake of his head, drops of rain flying from his hair. "Carlisle…I- I should go. I don't belong-"

"Carlisle?" a voice spoke from a room and then suddenly, a woman appeared. She was beautiful with brown tresses that seemed to almost curl in the end and amber eyes that were very much like Carlisle's. She was young-looking, perhaps turned at the same age as Yves and Yves immediately knew she was Carlisle's.

"Esme," Carlisle called out.

"You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed, her face showing her worry. Carlisle gave a small chuckle. "It does not harm me," Carlisle reminded.

He turned towards Yves. "Yves, I would like you to meet Esme. She has been with me for nearly two years now."

Yves barely repressed a snarl but somehow managed to gave a thin smile. "Hello," He said softly, his eyes shifting between the pair. "A childe, Carlisle? I wouldn't have expected it of you."

"Yes," Carlisle said softly and with a smile that Yves knew rather well. He felt a pain in his chest, as if his heart had stopped- but that couldn't be right. His heart had stopped many years go. "Carlisle found me barely alive," Esme said with a fond smile, "My heart was beating- barely. I am grateful for what he did…he gave me a new life."

"How nice," Yves said, his patience at his limits. Esme seemed startled by his tone and he turned slightly away from the woman who had taken his love. "I apologize," Yves said softly, the words foreign on his words and not simply because they were in English. "I have not fed in a while and my usual limited patience is even shorter." He turned completely from them. "I should go."

"Yves," Carlisle called out and a second later, a hand was grasping his wrist. "Please…just for the night and until you have fed."

"I don't need-"

"Please," Carlisle said and Yves felt his resolve crumble. He could never deny Carlisle anything.

"Fine," Yves said.

Esme smiled yet her face showed her weariness. "I'll show you our guest room."

Yves followed her. They walked side by side although and in stressed silence. "Carlisle has mentioned you," Esme said, cutting through the silence.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Esme said, "He's quite fond of you. He used to say you were the only reason he stayed as long as he did with the Volturi."

"Carlisle was a good friend."

"He said you were his only true friend."

Yves swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, when compared to someone like Caius…"

"I have never met them."

"Be glad," Yves said with a frown. "You are rather young," he observed.

"In what way," Esme asked with a small smile as they reached the room. She turned the knob.

"In both ways," Yves said, "You are younger than me."

"Yes," Esme said. "I am. But you were born around Carlisle's time."

"Hm…"

"He says you are the best artist he has ever met…"

"Really?"

"Yes," Esme said with an eager nod. "I must admit, I am very curious to see your work. Carlisle once said, if he could have, he would have cried at the sight of your _Angelo's Grace_."

"It was a gift-"

"For him," Esme finished with a firm nod. Yves felt a small sting of something, perhaps envy that she knew Carlisle so well.

"He regrets not being able to take it but then he said he would have regretted even more if it were damaged during travel."

"You know quite about me- about us."

"Carlisle rarely talks about his stay with the Volturi, and when he does, he always mentions you. I have come to appreciate the times…"

"How kind."

Esme gave a nervous smile. "Well, I will let you get settled. A few of Carlisle's clothing is here…you could change if you wish."

"Thank you," Yves said, not bothering to point out he would not fit in any clothes that were once Carlisle's. Even as a child, he had been rather slim, his built a bit like his mother's people with lanky limbs and a thin frame. His stay with the Volturi before his turn had not helped matters.

Esme walked passed him and towards the door.

"You do not need to fear me," Yves said stiffly. He had never bothered to tell anyone such a thing. Esme stopped at the doorframe, her already tense shoulders stiffening as she looked over her shoulder.

"Pardon?"

"You have no reason to fear me," he said and Esme frowned. "I do not-"

"Please do not lie to me," Yves said, the words coming out like growls. Esme gave a small flinch. "Nearly everyone is afraid of me…or at the least is cautious of me. In time, it goes away but I suppose seeing as you are Carlisle's, I should grant you the knowledge that I will not hurt you."

"You can not guarantee that," Esme mumbled, reluctantly. "You yourself said your patience is at their limits. And Carlisle has mentioned your fits."

"Is there anything he has left out?" Yves said peevishly and with a small sigh. "Perhaps that is true…but the fact that Carlisle created you, saves you…in more ways than one."

* * *

Yves came down hours later dressed in slacks too big and with a shirt that nearly engulfed him.

Carlisle smiled. "You have not changed a bit, Yves," Carlisle said softly, as he took in Yves. Yves frowned. "And did you expect me to?"

"I had hoped not," Carlisle said. "Aro and especially Caius have always had such an affect on you…I dreaded the thought of you…" Carlisle shook his head. "But I can tell you are the same as always…just a little cranky."

"I'm hungry," Yves said, nearly whining. "And because of you, I have not fed yet."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "I have always loved that control of yours."

"This again," Yves said with a roll of his eyes. "You tease me, Carlisle. How can you say such a thing with such a straight face?"

"Because I believe it," Carlisle mumbled as he walked towards him from behind the desk. His hands landed on Yves's shoulders and traveled down his elbows and finally towards his forearms. "I- I am sorry," Carlisle said softly, his eyes shining with remorse. "I was surprised…I have convinced myself that I would see you only if I visited the Volturi and the sight of you…here…it nearly overwhelmed me."

"I am sorry."

"No," Carlisle said, a bit sharper than Yves was used to hearing from him. "You have been…you are very important to me, Yves and I regret how I have treated you since you arrived."

"It is to be expected," Yves mumbled. "I dropped by without warning."

Carlisle gave a small smile. "I don't think you even know…how…"

The distance between them seemed to nearly dissolve as Yves suddenly felt barely an inch away from Carlisle. He could feel his breath lock inside his throat and Carlisle's hands on him, smooth and calming. "Yves…" Carlisle mumbled gently as if his name was a caress and he gave a small smile. Yves could have sworn he felt his heart beat again and then, just as their lips touched, there was a knock on the door.

Yves jerked away, the door opening a second later. Yves stood near the window, Carlisle still in the middle of the room as Esme entered. "We should go and hunt," Esme pointed out. "Yves must be quite hungry."

Carlisle cleared his throat as he glanced towards the vampire that would not meet his gaze. "Yes, lets. Yves?"

"Lead the way," he said softly still refusing to meet Carlisle's gaze.

-

They returned three hours later, Yves immediately walking towards his room.

"Did something happen, Carlisle?" Esme asked softly as she laid a hand on Carlisle's arm.

"I think I have…" Carlisle shook his head. "I have upset him."

"Carlisle."

"Good night, Esme," Carlisle said softly as he turned and walked back towards his study. Esme watched him go, her heart feeling like it was shattering. She knew what was happening…she was neither blind nor stupid and only those who were would have missed the energy between the two other vampires.

For the first time, she wished Carlisle had not saved her that night.

* * *

"Where are you doing, Yves?"

Yves turned, his expression showing his surprise before it became neutral. "To travel. Thank you for-"

"No," Carlisle said softly as he walked towards the other vampire. "Yves, please-"

"Don't," Yves said, his voice cracking, "Please don't come near me, Carlisle. It's difficult- it's difficult enough…"

Carlisle's arms fell to his side. His face showed a grimace of pain and anger. "Then why did you come!" he hissed, his usual calm demeanor gone. "To torture me? To flaunt what I cannot have?"

"What are you-"

"You!" Carlisle nearly shouted. "You! Or have you not noticed my feelings for you?"

Yves stared at him with something close to surprise that quickly turned towards anger. "Do not tease me, Carlisle! Not with this! Do not because even you, I will not forgive!"

Carlisle gave out a small growl, animalistic and nearly savage and Yves, despite Carlisle's clear anger, was not afraid but merely confused. Yves shook his head, his pain and sadness in his eyes. "You wish to know why I came? Because…because I foolishly thought that I could…that I could be yours…that you wanted me. I left because I missed you…because I wanted to see you. It seemed so simple to me, not once thinking about the absurdity-"

"Absurdity?"

"I love you, Carlisle," Yves admitted for the first time. "That's why…that's why I came here."

Carlisle expression suddenly morphed as he appeared before Yves. He wrapped his arms around him before crushing their lips together. The kiss was nearly desperate but with ample passion and something sweeter in it. Yves felt himself succumb to it as he gave a throaty moan, his body trying to bridge the non-existing gap between the two.

The kiss seemed to become softer as Carlisle finally pulled away and planted a kiss on Yves cheek and then jaw. It seemed to travel towards his neck and suddenly, Yves regained his senses. He gave Carlisle a push, his own body quivering with emotion.

"Yves-"

"No!" Yves cried out, "I will not- I will not be second, Carlisle! Not even- not even for you!" Yves said, his voice once again cracking as he turned and attempted to leave.

Carlisle reached out for him and managed to grab him by the forearm before he swung him against his chest. "What are you talking about!" Carlisle asked with an exasperated expression. "God, Yves, sometimes I truly don't understand you!"

"Esme."

"Esme?" Carlisle echoed with a confused expression. "What about her?"

Carlisle's question seemed to anger him further. "You-" Yves freed himself, his hand rising and striking Carlisle on the cheek. The sound was like sharp thunder and surprised Carlisle more than hurt. "You have mated with her!"

"Excuse me," Carlisle nearly barked out, his annoyance back. "I would appreciate it if you didn't jump to conclusions!"

"So you would have me believe that a woman as beautiful, as nice and wonderful as Esme was under your nose for two years and you did not once-"

"It wounds me that you think so little of me," Carlisle said sharply, "According to you, I've always had the best restraint!"

"With blood!" Yves snapped. "But it'd be foolish to think-"

"What? That I would rather wait, despite all odds, for you? To hope that if I waited patiently, God would give me you?"

Yves seemed stumped and Carlisle gave a sigh as he finally released him. "Yes, Esme is beautiful…very beautiful. She's compassionate and warm…but she's not you and I know I will never find anyone like you."

Yves stared at him with wide eyes and for the first time, speechless.

Carlisle rubbed his eyes, his countenance showing his grief. "You were the only reason I stayed as long as I did with the Volturi. You warned me of Aro's…tendencies and I could feel myself starting to become entangled but I was still reluctant to leave…there were moments where I nearly asked you to come with me." He shook his head. "But I felt you wouldn't…that Volturi, despite everything, had become your home."

"I loved you," Yves said softly, "And I suppose I tried being unselfish…tried to tell myself that having me around would burden you. I'm not used to regarding the well-being of another and my attempts are half-hearted at best."

Carlisle gave a quick chuckle. "You have always been honest about yourself…never denying any faults nor making yourself greater than you are," Carlisle said softly as he walked closer towards Yves. "I love that about you…I think that was the first thing I fell in love with."

"Was it the only thing?"

"No," Carlisle said, his breath ghosting across Yves's lips. "It was one of many."

-----

There you have it! ^^ I so screwed around with the time line. Technically, this isn't the right time frame for Esme but whatever. What happened to Esme, etc? Well, that will either be mentioned in my Twilight's Bloom or perhaps I'll make a quick one-shot out of it and put it here.

**Future Snapshots:**  
-How did the treaty between the Cullens and the wolf pack came to be?  
-Santi's first encounter with Harry and Draco.  
-Draco's family  
-


	2. Snapshot II

**-A Snapshot of Reminiscing-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither _Twilight_ nor _Harry Potter_. Don't own anything you recognize! I make no money off of this!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Same ones in my _Twilight's Bloom_ fanfiction.

**Summary:** Snapshots of memories, reminiscence of old time. One-shots (or short mutli-shots) that revolve around my Twilight's Bloom.

**Chapter Summary****: **How did the Cullens come across the wolves of the Quileute tribe? And did everything go so smoothly in creating the treaty?

**Note:** Some chapters/one-shots will have _**SPOILERS for my Twilight's Bloom**_! I will warn the readers whenever such chapters come up.

* * *

**Snapshot  
II  
**_The Reminiscing of The Cullens' First Meeting with the Wolves

* * *

_

Yves sometimes hated the moving to a new location. It was annoying and took planning and a rather long time. Plus money- which they had but that was beyond the point. They moved every some years, keeping to places known for its rare sunshine and easy exposure to prey.

Yves had been with Carlisle for years before the blond vampire came across the dying Masen family. Yves, a day after feeding, had gone to see Carlisle so as to drag him home. Simply because Carlisle could go on treating patients, didn't mean he should. Humans would get suspicious if a doctor went a week without stop; it was unnatural and despite Carlisle's intellect, his compassionate heart seemed to get in the way at times.

It was during this visit that Yves had come across Edward Masen. The boy had been sickly, pale and barely breathing but Yves had thought him the most beautiful human boy and somewhere deep inside, he had ached at the sight of such a young boy coughing up blood, dying and so very weak. Yves held his breath for that moment, the stench of blood starting to cover the room.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out and Yves turned, seeing a doctor he had never met before. "I- I am looking for Carlisle."

"Well, as you can see, he is not here!" the doctor snapped as he grabbed Yves and tried to pull out of the room. "You are not allowed in there! This is a restricted area!"

"Oh, I did not know," Yves said, keeping his temper in check. The human was lucky he had just eaten the day before. "I'll leave."

"No, no! We must make sure you have not been contamin-"

"I'm fine," Yves said, "I was barely in there for ten seconds. I'll be leaving now."

"You-"

"Yves?" a voice called out and the doctor and Yves turned, Carlisle walking down the hallway in quick strides. "What are you doing here?"

"There is an emergency at home," Yves said. "-and this doctor thinks I've been contaminated."

"Forgive him," Carlisle said with a small sigh towards the doctor in question. "Yves can be rather careless. I will check him myself and I will keep an eye on him throughout the days."

The doctor frowned. "Are you finishing today?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I may not look it, but I'm quite exhausted. A day's rest will be enough."

"I don't know how you do it," the doctor said with perhaps admiration in his voice. "One week- I'd say you weren't human!"

Carlisle gave a small laugh. "Well, this non-human needs some rest and a good meal. Goodbye, Thomas."

"Carlisle," Thomas said with a simple nod and smile. He spared Yves a certain scolding look before he turned and entered back into the room with Edward Masen.

"Yves," Carlisle whispered, a reprimand in his voice. "You shouldn't have come here."

"You can't work a week straight, Carlisle," Yves whispered, his shoulder nearly touching Carlisle's. "They will get suspicious. I know you wish to help but let the other physicians help as well. It's their job."

Carlisle sighed. "Fine, my dear," he mumbled. "Let's head home."

Yves hesitated. "There is a boy. The one with the bronze-hair…" Yves whispered. "Save him."

"I will do my best, but they are all very sick and I cannot promise-"

"No," Yves stressed. "I want you to save him, in a way you can and the other physicians cannot."

Realization lightened Carlisle's features before a frown tugged his lips. "Yves, I cannot simply-"

"He is dying," Yves whispered. "Would it be so bad to give him another chance in life?"

"Our kind of life?" Carlisle asked in disbelief. "Yves you must be joking."

Yves sighed. "Never mind," he whispered, the disappointment clearly evident. He tried giving Carlisle a reassuring smile. "Let's go home, yes?"

Carlisle felt his heart nearly shatter at the look Yves had worn for only a second.

Carlisle was never good at denying Yves anything and so the next morning when the boy's mother had also pleaded with him to save her son, Carlisle felt his resolve crumble and he agreed.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Rosalie was the second addition to their family although the end of her human life was more tragic than Edward's. Emmett joined them after her.

Yves had at first wanted to oppose Emmett being turned, if only because he could see that Rosalie would choose the dying human over his Edward- and Rosalie was meant to be with Edward.

"Yves," Edward had whispered as he stood next to him. Rosalie was in the other room with the dying Emmett while Carlisle stood between the two vampires and the door. It truly had been a lot of blood.

"She was not meant for me," Edward mumbled, "It's alright."

Yves sighed as he nodded. Carlisle gave a small, reassuring smile before entering the room. That day, Emmett became one of them.

Over time and as their family grew, the story of their family had changed. In the beginning, when it was just Carlisle and Yves, they would say they were simply half-brothers, Carlisle being the oldest and "taking care of his younger, more reckless brother".

Yves always did have a flare for the dramatics.

With the addition of Edward, then Rosalie and finally Emmett, they had quickly left their previous location and with their move came a new story. To everyone else, Carlisle and Yves were brothers-in-law, Yves suppose sister, Carlisle's late wife. Edward and Emmett were adopted by Yves from some orphanage while Rosalie was Carlisle's niece.

It worked in keeping too many questions from being asked and despite some curious and skeptical questions asked from time to time, they were use to portraying it with the needed emotion to make it believable.

Yves quite honestly didn't know where Carlisle learned of the little town they were moving to. Heck –he didn't even know where it was on the map. His geographical knowledge was still limited to Europe, even after all his years in the New World.

All he knew was that his family was together. There had been a time, a few years after Edward was turned, that the young vampire had left them. It was before Rosalie's time with them and the loss of the vampire they saw as their son truly tore at them.

Yves seemed more devastated than Carlisle, perhaps because the blond knew Edward would be back while Yves still had his moments of doubt and thus, deep depression. Carlisle understood why Edward had left and despite this, he sometimes felt a flicker of anger towards the young vampire, if only because his mate suffered because of Edward's leaving.

Yet when Edward returned, a few years later, Carlisle welcomed him with open arms and with great relief. Yves was too ecstatic to be angry, although his initial greeting had been a tight hug and then a solid kick to Edward's chest.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again!" Yves had roared as he looked at the figure of Edward. The kick had knocked Edward on his rear. "We were so damned worried! Edward, you ever scare us like that and I'll give you suck a beating!"

Edward looked up, his face showing his surprise but then Yves was kneeling next to him, his thin arms around Edward's neck. "Oh my baby!" Yves nearly cried as he hugged the younger vampire. "Thank _God_, you're alright…"

"I'm sorry I worried you," Edward whispered, his eyes locking on Carlisle who stood at a small distance. The blond gave a tentative smile and a simple nod of his head.

Everything seemed to go back to how it was after that.

Yves loved his 'children', he truly did, and he would no doubt do anything for them, but Edward…Edward was special. He was Yves's first child. When it had just been the three of them and Carlisle was working, Edward had stayed to entertain Yves, keeping the solemn vampire occupied until his mate returned. Edward was Yves's baby boy –no matter how old the younger vampire became.

"Be careful," Yves said with a sigh. "That's worth more than the people in this town make in a month, Emmett."

"Yeah, well, why don't you move your crap then?" Emmett grunted as he placed the portrait against the wall.

"Because I don't want to," Yves replied with a simple smile that had Emmett sighing. "Honestly," he grumbled as he went back to fetch the other portraits.

"You shouldn't tease, Yves," Edward mumbled with a pointed stare and a suspicious twitch of his lips. "Then what would you have me do? Carlisle scolded me because of our last fight."

"You and Emmett destroyed the piano," Edward said with a frown. "_My_ piano and it was expensive."

"I bought you a new one and besides, I taught you how to play," Yves said, peeved.

"You tutored me," Edward corrected. "I knew how to play before I met you."

Yves crossed is arms, a pout forming and Edward sighed. "That works only on Carlisle, Yves."

"You're a horrible son," Yves grumbled as he turned his back on Edward.

"Love you too."

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked as he brought two other portraits, Rosalie holding two as she silently followed her love into the room.

"Where?"

"To feed. Carlisle wants us to map the area, find a good hunting area."

"We haven't even brought everything in yet!"

"Yes we have, with no help from you," Emmett said with an impish grin. "We'll finish putting everything away when we come back."

"Carlisle," Yves nearly whined. The blond appeared beside him. "Hm?"

Yves pouted. "I hope this place has bears."

"They do," Carlisle said with a patient smile. "But not too many so please be strict with your diet."

"He's calling you fat," Emmett said, eyeing the thin vampire critically.

"I- no he isn't!" Yves said, peeved, before turning towards Carlisle as if waiting for him to agree. "You are as beautiful as the day I met you," Carlisle said.

"Not surprising seeing as well, we don't change," Rosalie reminded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'd lay off the large prey if I were you," Yves said. "You're starting to become round around the middle," Yves said dryly. Rosalie bristled and at the sight, Yves grinned. "Oh, but we don't change remember?" he said mockingly.

Rosalie's glare just seemed to become frostier. Yves gave a gentler smile, perhaps trying to appease her.

They left soon after that, running through the dense forest freely and without the risk of becoming lost. It didn't take Yves long to realize he would love this place. The town itself was secluded and had a small population and thus, less temptation. Plus, there was rarely any sun which meant they could be out more frequently.

They separated, not too far away in vampire terms, but enough to give one another a bit of privacy. Yves like that.

He had always fed in a large room with the other vampires of the Volturi and it was simply nice to have some space…

He found a bear, large and massive with teeth and claws. Yves grinned, watching as the bear took a step forward, a growl leaving its throat. It rose, towered over Yves easily and just as it was about to strike the slim figure, Yves pounced. His arms encircled around the head as he jumped on its back and sunk his teeth into the neck.

It took barely any pressure to break through the skin and muscle, and the blood gushed into his mouth. It thrashed around, a roar leaving its mouth as it tried to get the vampire off it but it soon lost its strength. It was not long before it hit the ground, barely twitching as Yves continued to devour it.

It was not as good as human blood –not as rich or fulfilling but it was still blood and Yves was content with it.

Yves finished, a moan leaving his lips as he licked away the blood on his lips. Blood was sometimes even better than sex –his nose wrinkled at the thought. No, actually, it wasn't. Even human blood couldn't compare with Carlisle's, Yves grinned, -talents. Speaking of which, -oh, Carlisle and he had to christen their bed at their new home.

He absently wiped the blood from his chin and cheeks, licking them and wanting nothing more to have Carlisle-

A growl vibrated through the trees and Yves was abruptly pulled out of his musing. He snapped his attentions towards his left where the biggest _wolf_ he had ever seen stood. Yves instinctively took a step back, a cautious look in place. The wolf's low rumble turned into an outright snarl and suddenly, it wasn't alone.

Two more giant wolves appeared, not the same shade of pure black as the first but varying shades.

"Damn," Yves hissed and one of them attacked, going for Yves with a quickness that could rival a vampire's.

Yves moved but his surprise prevented him from getting out of the way completely and it managed to grab his forearm in its teeth. He snarled in pain, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he gave a jab to the wolf's head. It released him, a small whine leaving the wolf as the force of the blow sent him flying.

The other two wolves started to surround him, a pack he realized.

Yves gave a small snarl as he clutched his forearm, all the while slightly worried that those teeth had been able to break his skin. His wound was already crystallizing but it still hurt, the echo of the pain not dwindling.

The fact that these beasts could actually wound him…it was unsettling.

"Carlisle," he gave a gasp as the three of the wolves truly surrounded him, their movements that of a predator. He managed to dodge the first and the second but the third one seemed to change direction and once more, it was Yves's surprise that halted his movement for a slit second. Yet it was enough and it was nearly sinking its teeth into Yves when a blur appeared and sent the wolf flying.

"Carlisle!" Yves said, his words filled with relief.

His mate stood before him, his posture stiff and a snarl left him that truly made him look fierce and a true monster of the night.

The three wolves seemed unsettled by the appearance of another vampire, their group shifting closer together.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, his eyes flickering for a second to Yves before landing on the wolves once more.

"One of them took a chunk off my arm," Yves growled, his sudden anger snapping away any shock or slight fear.

"Be calm, beloved," Carlisle said softly.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Carlisle," Edward said as he, Emmett and Rosalie appeared beside them. "I don't think I've ever seen you so tense."

"Cannot be helped," Carlisle said with a small smile that didn't betray his murderous thought. "An injured Yves brings out the worst in me…"

The wolves were growling, snarling and yet seemed even more tense and cautious with the addition of the new vampires. Neither side moved, only analyzing one another. "It seems we're in their territory," Edward said.

"Didn't know you could read the minds of animals, brother," Emmett said,

"I can't," Edward said with a tilt of his head, his eyes drilling into the Alpha's.

"Interesting," Carlisle said slowly.

"No, not interesting! I want it dead!" Yves snapped. "That dog nearly ripped my arm off!"

It growled –the one accused- and Edward gave a small, surprised sigh.

"He's quite insulted, Yves. He wanted to do much more than just rip your arm off…"

"They can understand us?"

"Hmm…and they know what we are…"

"Nice. Giant wolves who understand English," Emmett said with a smug grin as he pulled his sleeves upward. "I'll take the one on the far right, yeah?"

"No," Carlisle said over the rumbling of the wolves' growls. "We'll talk…perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement, yes?"

"With wolves?" Rosalie finally spoke up with a bored roll of his eyes. "Why should we?"

"Because they seem to be sentient beings; they must have a reason for attacking Yves," Carlisle said. There was a flicker of anger still in his eyes and smile but it went against his nature to hurt other beings and yet it was taking every ounce of his control to keep from killing the wolf pack.

Carlisle wanted to close his eyes and count to ten but he knew better. He didn't quite trust three murderous wolves who could think.

And suddenly, the largest wolf, the Alpha, morphed and changed. The Cullens took a step back in surprise, their mouth opening slightly except for Edward who seemed more focused on their thoughts than on their actions.

The pack themselves seemed agitated with the now naked man and yet they moved as if to protect him.

"You- you are on our lands. Your kind is not welcomed here," he said roughly, his face contorted in anger and disgust.

"Our kind?"

"Bloodsuckers," he spat and pointed a long finger at Yves. "He was feeding on the bear when we arrived. Were you not filled with the humans you no doubt have devoured?"

Yves hissed. "Don't point at me you-"

"Yves," Carlisle said soothingly. "Please, be calm."

He turned back towards the stranger. "My family does not partake in the consumption of humans," Carlisle said with a charming smile. "We reserve ourselves and feed on animals only. My mate has done nothing wrong."

The man seemed surprised by Carlisle's words yet he quickly snapped out of it. "Your kind are not known for your self-control!"

Carlisle continued to smile. "I have never tasted human blood in all my years –and those are many. My mate has quite the restraint when it concerns blood-"

"If with nothing else-" Emmett grumbled with an impish grin.

Carlisle pretended Emmett hadn't said anything, "-and my children do follow my philosophy by their own free will. We mean no harm."

"Excuse me if I do not quite believe you."

"Well then, we could just get back to trying to kill you-"

"How about we continue to talk?" Carlisle interrupted Yves, sending a pleading glance towards his mate who gave a rough sigh before nodding. "Fine," he grumbled and Carlisle gave that half-smile that was almost smug.

Carlisle curled an arm around Yves's wrist, a show of possession and to ground him –to ground them both. Carlisle was still not quite over the wolves trying to hurt his mate and he doubted he'd get over it any time soon. But he'd rather not step foot into a situation he was unfamiliar with.

"May I know your name?" Carlisle asked, surprising the man who looked around Carlisle's own age physically, if perhaps a few years older.

"Ephraim," he said reluctantly, the wolves around him grumbled. Edward gave a small snicker at their thoughts.

"I am Carlisle," he said. "You have already met my mate Yves-" Yves gave a tilt of his head, his expression bored and seemingly nonchalant. "And these are our children, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett."

"You are…civilized."

"Thank you."

The silence between them was tense, the vampire's inhumanly still and tense while the wolves shifted and rumbled in a showing of united displeasure.

"I think we can look past this…yes?" Carlisle asked. "There is-"

"No," Ephraim said curtly. "You are not welcomes on our lands; none of your kind is."

Carlisle gave a simple nod. "Understandable but surely we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Agreement? Whatever for? You're not allowed on these lands –that's it."

"We've moved to this town today," Carlisle explained.

"And we're not leaving," Yves added with a smug smile.

"Not for a few years at least," Edward explained with a smirk. "Besides, you and I both know how it will turn out. My sire does not like to fight, but he will if given no other choice and three of you do not stand a chance against all of us, I guarantee it."

The words seemed to irritate them further, the two wolves giving a snarl and Ephraim letting out a very animalistic growl.

Carlisle sighed. "I think we've had enough excitement for today. I'm sure you have the means to locate our home. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward." The three vampires disappeared as their name left Carlisle's lips. He tried to give a smile and perhaps did not quite succeed, his hold on Yves tightening for a moment. "Good day."

They turned their backs towards the wolves, their steps slower than their children –perhaps to test the wolves or bait them but the only thing that happened were growls and snarls and Ephraim command of, "Enough."

It was silent and then they disappeared as they ran to catch with their children.

* * *

Carlisle had always had impeccable control. Controlling his bloodlust seemed second nature at times. He was rarely ever filled with seething rage, the few instances that he had been, coincidentally, were about or involved Yves.

Like today. He truly had wanted to rip the wolf apart for daring to hurt his mate –and Carlisle knew he most likely would have if not for the fact that Yves hadn't been hurt any worse. Truly, vampires were possessive creatures. What was theirs, was theirs and they did not like others messing with it, Carlisle was no exception.

He found Yves in what would be the library once they furnished the place. He rested on the couch placed in the middle of the room, his eyes closed and his breathing even.

Yves was perhaps the only vampire who tried to take naps in the afternoon.

"I was having the most wonderful daydream," Yves mumbled with a sigh. "But you interrupted it."

"Forgive me," Carlisle said from where he knelt beside the furniture. "How is your arm?"

"Healed," Yves said. "He truly did do some damage to it though."

The growl that left Carlisle was nearly involuntary as his eyes fell onto the no longer wounded arm. Yves's fingers ran through Carlisle's perfect locks, his eyes still closed and Carlisle gave a sigh as he leaned his head against Yves's thigh.

"What troubles you, love?"

"Perhaps nothing," Carlisle said slowly. "Hoping that they will choose correctly."

"Your pacifism is both annoying and admirable," Yves said. He continued to comb his fingers through the beautiful locks. "What will be, will be. For your sake, I hope they choose self-preservation over pride."

"My sake?"

"Despite the anger you no doubt feel at the moment, you are conflicted. You do not want to kill them…but you are angry at what they did to me."

There was pregnant pause and then Carlisle gave a small laugh. "How do you know me so well, my love?"

Yves chuckled. "Because I am your mate," he said whispered. "And I know you just as well as you know me."

* * *

Yves sometimes spent the day practicing his cello. It reminded him of his father and so he didn't play it often, but he played it enough to enjoy the instrument and remember his father fondly instead of sadly.

Edward loved to hear him play and the two would often play their own respective instruments together, enjoying the bonding moment.

It was a time of great serenity for Yves and perhaps that was why he didn't notice their presence approaching the house until they were nearly at their backyard.

He sat at the patio, his beloved cello between them and him. He continued to play, refusing to stop simply because of the mongrels, yet his eyes remained fixed upon them.

One of them growled, its mouth pulled back into a snarl. The song ended and Yves sighed. "What?" he said and received only silence in return.

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not read minds, friends."

Ephraim shifted into his human form as a response. Yves raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering over the chiseled form. He gave a small giggle. "Perhaps I was too angry the other day to notice that you are a very handsome young man, Ephraim."

Ephraim frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

"There is nothing about you that needs mocking," Yves said with another small laugh. It was a rather beautiful laugh and his features seemed to become even more enchanting because of it.

"You are the mate of the leader, correct?" Ephraim said roughly, his eyes narrowed and his lips tugged into a small sneer. Despite it, Yves could see the confusion and slight embarrassment in the man's eyes.

Yves gave a small hum. "Carlisle is the sire," he said. "Are you here to speak to him?"

"Perhaps."

"Ah," Yves said, his bow raising a simple sound from the cello. "It is truly amazing how you still act as if you are in control."

The growl that left the man was positively threatening. "You have a dangerous tongue."

Yves laughed, finding the human amusing despite their first meeting. "My Carlisle says the same thing although he quite likes my dangerous tongue…and what it does."

Ephraim seemed taken aback by Yves's playful manner and he took a step back, his two companions seemingly shocked as well.

"Carlisle is at the hospital. His shift should be ending soon," Yves informed. "Our children are here, however."

Ephraim frowned. "How are they your children? Your kind does not have the capacity to reproduce."

"You seem to know quite a bit about us," Yves said. "And yet we know nothing of you."

Ephraim sneered. "It is to be expected. We exist to be enemies of you."

"Such flattery," Yves said dryly. "To think, you and your little pack exist simply because the likes of me does."

Ephraim growled. "Do not mock me, bloodsucker."

Yves frowned, "As appropriate as that title is, you shall address me by my name or you shall not speak to me at all," Yves said. "That goes for the rest of my family."

"Oh?"

"Oh," Yves repeated, his eyes narrowed. He stood up, placing his cello against the chair and the bow on the unoccupied seat. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't take insults well, especially if they are directed to my family. Carlisle has forgiven your first transaction against me; do not be foolish enough to think he will forgive more."

Ephraim opened his mouth to speak but the sudden appearance of Edward seemed to halt him. Edward eyed them with a certain knowing look. "Are they causing you trouble, Yves?"

"No," Yves mumbled, his hands reaching up and cupping Edward's face. "Have you and Emmett finished furnishing the library and living room?"

"Yes," Edward said with a nod of his head. "I have been tasked to say that one of your paintings did not survive our handling."

Yves growled. "Which one?"

"The Leonardo one," Edward said, his gaze shifting away from Yves and he truly looked like a sheepish child. "Apologizes."

"That was a favorite!" Yves stressed. "There is no other like it! And it's not as if I can very well go and ask for another to be made! He's been dead for centuries!"

"I know," Edward said. "Sorry."

Yves sighed. "Damn it, I-"

"Excuse us," Ephraim said, a glare in place. "It is rude to ignore guests, at least, in my culture it is."

Their gaze moved to the shape-shifters. Edward gave a small smile. "We find it rude ourselves but I care little for manners when it involves those who wish me dead…permanently."

Yves sighed. "Edward, go tell Carlisle we have guests." Yves said, knowing his mate had just arrived.

"As if he cannot smell them," Edward said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Hopefully their stench will dissipate soon out of the area."

They seemed highly offended by Edward's comment and Ephraim was quick to state, "Your stench is rather repugnant as well."

"I've been told I smell lovely," Yves said as he ran a hand through his hair. Edward was already gone.

"By your prey, no doubt," Ephraim said, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No," Yves said. "By Carlisle, for one," Yves said, his voice sounding almost airy.

"The truth, I can assure you, my love," Carlisle said as he appeared beside him, Edward a few feet behind him. Emmett and Rosalie stood beside Edward, Rosalie looking as if she had caught a whiff of something foul and Emmett looking eager as if expecting a fight. Edward looked curious.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Yves's wait, his other hand occupied with his black coat. "I did not expect to come home to guests, I must admit."

Ephraim eyed the vampire. "I have spoken with my people," Ephraim said. "It has been decided that a truce is…not completely undesirable."

Edward gave a small scoff of disbelief but a look from Carlisle seemed to settle him down.

"Excellent!" Carlisle said with a nod and a smile. "If you wish to come in…"

"No," Yves said, his eyes taking in the two wolves beside Ephraim.

"Yves?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"I don't want mutts dirtying up my floors," Yves said with tilt of his head. "And Ephraim is naked," he smirked. "As appealing as the sight is, it is not a sight I wish to look upon while we discuss such important matters."

Ephraim frowned while the two wolves snarled at Yves's comment.

Yves shrugged. "Besides," he added over their growls, "If we are to speak of truces, I rather not have one side in a position that speaks of attack."

"So we should be defenseless while you keep your speed and strength?" Ephraim asked, his words having a bite.

Yves rolled his eyes. "Those are my conditions," Yves said.

Ephraim glanced towards Carlisle. "Are you not the leader? How do you allow your mate to speak for you as if you were not in charge?"

Carlisle gave a small chuckle. "I love my mate," Carlisle said. "And I rarely ever refuse him, you see. And he rarely speaks or asks something that I would condemn heartedly."

Yves smirked. "You think me a woman that bends to her mate's commands?"

"I could never consider you submissive," Ephraim admitted. "You are strong-headed." There was perhaps a hint of respect and amusement in the man's voice that even the wolves seemed to catch. Ephraim's moment of warmth quickly disappeared. "Fine," he said. "We shall have this meeting for truce at another setting, of our choice, in human form."

Carlisle smiled. "That sounds acceptable."

Ephraim nodded, his glance shifting towards Yves for a moment before he did a motion with his hands and the two wolves turned, heading back to where they came. Ephraim morphed back into his wolf form and stayed for a moment, his gaze taking in the vampire family before he turned and sprinted to catch up to his pack.

Edward gave a small scoff. "He seems quite impressed by you, Yves, despite his prejudice towards vampires."

"Should I be worried?" Carlisle said, raising an eyebrow as he glanced towards his mate. "You find him attractive?"

"As if you did not," Yves mumbled.

"I did not," Carlisle said.

"That's right," Yves said with a small hum. "He is not quite your type, is he? You prefer those who are slim enough for you to wrap your arms around, yes?"

"Correct," Carlisle said, wrapping both arms around Yves and pulling the vampire against his chest. "Ah, it seems I found myself a suitable example."

"Ugh," Emmett said, his face twisting into a disgusted look. "Get a room," he grumbled before turning and entering the room. Rosalie seemed almost amused at their antics but she too joined Emmett inside.

"I'll be in the living room," Edward said. "Trying to pretend that I did not just see what I just saw in your head, Carlisle."

"Forgive me," Carlisle said with a leering smile. "Yves has that affect on me."

Edward gave a disgusted grunt before returning back into the house.

"Should I be worried?" Carlisle asked once more, his lips ghosting against Yves's neck.

"Nope," Yves said. "You know me; I'll even admit Aro is beautiful…in certain lightening, I suppose."

Carlisle chuckled. "It is the artist in you."

Yves felt a shiver run through him as Carlisle's teeth worked at the skin near his jugular. "Does what Edward said upset you?"

"No," Carlisle said simply. "Ephraim admires you, that is easy to understand."

"I love you Carlisle," Yves said softly and Carlisle pulled away. He looked into those beautiful eyes he looked so much and he felt something melt inside him. Yves truly was his heart.

"I love you as well," Carlisle said softly before leaning and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you more than I could ever express."

* * *

The meeting took place somewhere near the Quileute land.

The two wolves turned out to be large man, just like Ephraim, but not quite as handsome and there was a more reluctance in their gaze than there was with Ephraim. Yet they all stood adequately covered and imposing as they gazed upon the Cullens.

The Cullens were dressed casually; their intent was to feed once their meeting was over with and they seemed almost at ease with the situation. Perhaps because they were at an advantage.

"There will be some rules to this treaty of course," Ephraim said.

Yves rolled his eyes. "Well of course, it wouldn't be a treaty if there were no obligations by both parties."

Ephraim gave a silent hum. "You said you do not feed upon humans, correct?"

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"How do you sustain yourself otherwise?"

"Animals," Carlisle said. "I learned at the beginning of my life as a vampire that animal blood will keep us nourished enough."

"Enough?"

"Think of it as being on a diet," Yves said. "Where you get the essentials but not quite enough to keep you…completely stratified."

"So there is risk of a…lapse in judgment?" Ephraim asked, his eyes narrowing.

Yves shrugged. "Of course, but we take precautions to make sure the risk of such accidents happening are low."

"Such as?" one of the pack members asked, his voice gravelly.

Carlisle smiled. "Is it truly necessary for you to know?" he asked instead.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess your curiosity is just going to slowly eat at you," Yves said. "There is no point in knowing our tactics in keeping our bloodlust under our control. Next question."

Ephraim narrowed his eyes. "What about your children?"

"What of them?"

"They are not your children."

"And?" Carlisle asked, his expression open and holding a hint of curiosity.

"You are their creator, however?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I made them three on different occasions."

"Can you control them?"

"How about you do not speak as if we are not here?" Rosalie spat, her eyes narrowed.

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I do not have faith in ones considered children."

Rosalie sneered. "Compared to Carlisle and Yves, many _would_ be considered children."

Ephraim seemed taken aback, his gaze shifting back towards the couple, his gaze now critical as if trying to figure out if they truly were that old.

Yves gave a small giggle. "Carlisle is a few years older than I but once you reach our age, you start seeing age difference by decades and centuries, not necessarily in a few years."

"In any regard," Carlisle said. "Our children are competent and are able to restrain themselves."

Carlisle didn't think he had to announce that Emmett had had one relapse. The vampire was still rather young and the fact that he had stumbled did not worry Carlisle much.

"We trust them," Yves said. "They are more our family than our children."

"You seem different," the last wolf said, eyeing them strangely. "How do we know it is truth and not some front?"

"You don't," Edward said with a small sigh. "Honestly, do you plan to interrogate us all afternoon? We have plans. Either we do this truce, or we don't."

Carlisle sent Edward an odd look before turning his gaze towards the wolves. "Although blunt, Edward does have a point."

Ephraim frowned. "You ask much and give little," he said. "We simply wish to make sure you are what you seem and that we will not regret not tearing you apart."

"As if you could," Yves said.

"Oh?" Ephraim said with a raised eyebrow. "You think you could go against us? As I recall, you seemed quite relieved when your mate came to your assistance at our first meeting."

Yves narrowed his eyes. "Trust me, my surprise would have quickly evaporated. I would have ended you."

The two wolves beside Ephraim growled, their bodies shaking as if they were trying to suppress their anger. "If you are so confident, perhaps we should put it to a test?" one barked out as he took a step towards Yves, his hands clenched into fist.

Carlisle let out a growl of his own, the sound vibrating in his chest and leaving his lips. He looked almost feral for a second before he schooled his features and gave a strain smile. "Please reframe from threatening my mate and I will be able to reframe from killing you."

Yves grasped Carlisle's arm, trying to calm the still stiff vampire.

Edward gave a small scoff. "You seem to know quite a bit about vampires and yet…" Edward tilted his head. "You do not threaten a mate while in the presence of the other. You are lucky Carlisle is so compassionate; any other vampire would have long ago let the fight begin and would have sunk their teeth into your flesh. The fact that you attacked Yves and are yet alive…"

Yves gave Carlisle a quick kiss on the cheek. "_Mon amour_ is quite remarkable, _non_?" he whispered. Carlisle gave a small chuckle, his gaze shifting towards Yves for a moment and showing humor before they landed back on the shifters.

"I can see that our relations will be strained no matter how much we talk," Carlisle said. "Perhaps we should just arrange this treaty, yes?"

"Fine," Ephraim said, his gaze moving from Yves to Carlisle. He seemed almost confused. "We want none of your kind on our lands, for any reason."

"We cannot control what others outside of our coven does," Carlisle pointed out. "However, I can say my coven will keep off your lands."

"Good," Ephraim said, "You know the markings of our lands, no doubt. There will be no excuses for trespassing."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Your diet," the shorter of the two companions said. Ephraim shot him a small glare but it seemed not to affect the man.

"Your diet," Ephraim repeated with a frown. "The moment you bite a human, the treaty is canceled. We will expose you to the pale faces and we will hunt you down and kill you." His eyes landed on each member. "There will be no excuses, no second chances, no exceptions."

Carlisle gave a firm nod. "Fine," he said. He outstretched his hand. "If we keep to your rules, then I wish no ill from you with regard to my family. Our secret is kept safe and while my family hunts, we wish no interferences so long as we keep off your land. We want no trouble from your tribe."

Ephraim eyed the hand with an odd expression but once Carlisle finished speaking and had yet to let his fall, Ephraim grasped it.

Carlisle took in the extreme warmth of the hand and Ephraim took in the extreme cold. If they had been human, perhaps the sensation of such extremes would have been uncomfortable but it was merely a surprise to them.

Emmett stretched his arms behind his back. "Well, I'm going to look for a bear," he said. He eyed them all. "I can go, right?"

"Go on, Emmett," Yves said. "And please reframe from taking more than one down. Last thing we need is to kill off the whole species here."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said before leaning and giving Rosalie a quick kiss on the lips. He was gone a second later.

Rosalie shared a glance with Edward. The vampire male nodded his head, his answer to a question Rosalie had asked silently before they turned to Carlisle and Yves. "We will not be far," Edward said. "A little competition between the two of us."

"Aright," Carlisle said and watched them leave.

It was suddenly rather strange being all alone with the three shifters.

Yves gave a sigh. "I hope you're not thinking without them, you'll be able to kill us off," he said with a pointed look.

"I am a man of my word," Ephraim said, a frown tugging his lips. "My people will keep the treaty, so long as you do."

Carlisle gave a small nod. "Of course."'

Ephraim's gaze shifted towards Yves. He stared at the thin vampire for the longest time, a silence developing between the two groups. "You truly are an odd one," Ephraim said. He let a small smirk tug his lips. "For a bloodsucker, you are not nearly as offensive."

"Thank you," Yves said dryly. He narrowed his eyes. "Just know, you only managed to wound me because I was surprised."

Ephraim's expression was wild and a glint of danger was in his eyes. "Perhaps one day, we will be able to test such theories out," he glanced towards Carlisle for a second. "Merely for sport, of course."

"Of course," Carlisle said with a short chuckle. "Or else the treaty would be in quite distress. I doubt your people would take it kindly if I were to kill you."

Ephraim gave a small hum. "You are another odd one."

His gaze moved for another moment to Yves before he turned, leaving the clearing with his men in tow.

"He likes you more than he cares to admit," Carlisle said.

Yves shrugged. "We are the first vampires they have met who go against their teachings," he said. "No doubt he finds us fascinating in a rather morbid sense."

"No," Carlisle said, "I know that look. He liked you…much more than he is willing to admit…even to himself."

Yves tilted his head. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"I do so love it when you are jealous," Yves said as he turned fully and wrapped his arms around Carlisle. "Despite it, I must disagree. I know when a person finds me attractive. Ephraim…he finds me –finds us interesting. Perhaps he simply tolerates me more than the rest of us."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "You think that not odd?"

"Why?"

"Well, I am usually the one tolerated more," Carlisle said. "Do you think I am losing my touch?"

Yves laughed. "Let's find out, yes?" Yves whispered before leaning further and kissing him.

They stayed like that for a long moment before separating. "Shall we have our own competition for our next prey?" Yves breathed, his breath ghosting over Carlisle's lips.

Carlisle gave a small smile. "What is my prize if I win?"

Yves gave a suggestive smile. "You'll just have to win to find out."

Needless to say, Carlisle tried very hard to win.

* * *

YAY, snapshot number 2!

Anyway, hope you guys like my interpretation of how their treaty-making went down.

So, does it feel like Ephraim is simply curious about Yves and the others or do you think Carlisle is correct and that Ephraim has deeper feelings he's unwilling to admit?

I suppose I'll be leaving that for you, the readers, to decide. Perhaps one day, I'll let it be known.

–smiles-

UNBETAED! And truthfully, only looked over once. So there's going to be some really bad mistakes, forgive them, plz.


End file.
